


Let's go this way

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Geralt+Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Let's go this way

Sharing cuteness from Jaskier and Geralt ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 


End file.
